russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Globes and IBC Mobile biggest text promo lends IBC helping hand with mobile phone
April 8, 2014 If ABS-CBN and GMA will continue their 'war' in terms of network supremacy, also strange happening today in government-sequestered media giant network IBC-13 owned by telecom magnate Jose Avellana as the chairman because of it pace in two giant TV networks seem particularly found them. Local franchise in the Philippines, the popular reality shows like Hell's Kitchen and Born to be a Superstar in terms of ratings and huge success in the market already considering that the parent program that is tracked worldwide. P100 million spend IBC to bring its franchise in the Philippines, recovered in terms of advertising support. In fairness to The Kapinoy Network, they also have programs rated beautiful and rings became the phenomenal growth advertisers, and the local version of the US game shows Who Wants to be a Millionaire? and The Million Second Quiz became the million-peso prize. Upon the past 54 years, started some of their classic programs in showing full-length Tagalog movies and including some entertainment shows T.O.D.A.S., Chicks to Chicks, Iskul Bukol, Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino, Eh Kasi Babae, Sitak ni Jack, Hapi House, Goin' Bananas, Barrio Balimbimg, Sic O'Clock News, See-True, Tarzan, The Sharon Cuneta Show and Ula ang Batang Gubat. Of course, some years now also get in the TV airwaves that granted the attention of marketing also its commercials. Perhaps act required that Mr. Canoy continue its huge of millions every month. Perhaps needed to revamp its production and sales force and replace more proficient in its operation. Meanwhile, we found that a large project that alleged cooks as Kapinoy Convergnce with the first venture of the mobile and cellphones called IBC Mobile, said Mr. Canoy. In which appearing a cellphons various TV pograms and it would be by indivdual subscriptions with Globe, Smart, Talk N' Text and IBC Mobile. Globe, the #1 in postpaid and IBC Mobile, the leaderin mobile and celphone launched its biggest text promotion, Call and Txt TV Combo, promo starts on April 5, 2014, a step seen to drive viewership to IBC-13, particularly during primetime plus the commercial spots from various promos without having to memorize registration codes and access numbers to billing and load details, GCASH and share-a-load services, and a complete list of your all-time favorite Globe promos, including the newest Call and Txt TV Combo promos from Globe Prepaidand Kapinoy Prepad, for TV commercial of Globe during commercial break in between your favorite TV series whether from ABS-CBN, GMA-7 and IBC-13. After giant's endorsers composed of Smart endorsements like Anne Curtis, Luis Manzano, Ramon Bautista, Vhong Navarro and Billy Crawford of ABS-CBN, have strong communication partner from Janella Salvador as the newest product endorsers of Smart relaunched a new TV commercial because the text-to-other networks inclusive of these combos appear to render globe-to-globe calls & texts to be free of charge. Just opted for the most comprehensive product combinations to Txt and Call TV Combo. Given matches - the IBC, Smart, IBC Mobile and Globe, and view - instant hit infomercial, you get unlimited texts to Globe, TM, Talk N Text and Sun giving you full access to all networks. Subscribers can register by texting subscribe IBC to 8888 with your Globe mobile phone in load. Online promos are also underway in the IBC-13 website, www.IBC.com.ph, where lucky site visitors get the chance to win event or program related prizes. Globe subscribers can text answers to trivia questions on your favorite Kapinoy shows on IBC-13 like Anna Luna, Gaya ng Dati, Janella in Wonderland, Maghihintay Sa'yo, Only Me and You, KapinoyLand, Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, Tasya Fantasya, Joe D'Mango's Love Notes, Maya Loves Sir Chief, T.O.D.A.S., Friends 4Ever, The Million Second Quiz, Born to be a Superstar, Dingdong n' Lani, PBA and NBA, with your favorite animes hits in Japan Ghost Fighter and Kirarin, and the Japanese tokusatsu Kamen Rider Fourze plus TreseBella favorites like Love You and The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana) to win load and cash prizes daily. The weekly winner wins P100,000, which raised to P5 million through a jackpot round. To text answers, prepaid subscribers use Call and Txt points earned through reloading; call and mobile browsing services, postpaid subscribers charged for Call and Txt transactions while print ads and commercials carry Globe Prepaid and IBC Mobile branding. Using the mobile network's dominance to support the Kapinoy network's push to increase viewership is the logical next step in IBC chairman Jose Avellana, IBC president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa and IBC executive vice-president (EVP) Lito Ocampo Cruz with Viva chairman and CEO Vic del Rosario, Jr. The country's number three broadcasting network is owned by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation in partnership and blocktimer agreement with Viva Entertainment. Since its revamp early last three years, IBC-13 has positioned itself as a strong contender in broadcasting ABS-CBN and GMA.